


The Disney Villain Flat

by 30Morgause04



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's four flats above a pub. In fact, there's a lot more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disney Villain Flat

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my entry for a competition I'm getting involved in and I 'm just seeing what you lovely people think. I haven't done a Disney fanfiction before so constructive criticism is good but no hate.

There's four flats above a pub. In fact, there's a lot more than that.

Our story starts when ex prime minister, Scar, gets hold of a nice apartment. He's broke so he couldn't have got anywhere else. The flat then becomes a disaster. Scar lives there for a month before his girlfriend Gothel finally discovers he's seeing Ursula also and she decides to get revenge by being around 24/7. She takes a liking to the place and moves into the flat across from him. A year passes before Ursula finally visits and moves in with Scar. No one really knows what happened next but it’s like a dam broke.

The disgraced heir to the throne Hans moves in with his girlfriend Anna who leaves because she is seeing Kristoff and he begins seeing the old bartender Tremaine's stepdaughter. Scar becomes jealous of Hans because he also likes said stepdaughter and therefore Cruella enters the equation. Cruella takes up the job of clothes designer and rent payer because she sells exotic animals to well-off taxidermists. No one knows anything about Cruella except that she's older than Gaston and younger than Ursula.

And who the bloody hell knows when Gaston showed up? Gaston works at the gym that Ursula supposedly attends. He wants to see Tremaine stepdaughter Cinders' best friend Belle but she's seeing the furry dude who visits the pub. 

So there's Scar, Gothel, Ursula, Hans, Cruella and Gaston. Scar is seeing Gothel who doesn't work, Ursula who plots everyone's demise and Cruella who wears a lot of animal print but not much else. Hans is friends with benefits Gothel's weirdo daughter who everyone calls Blondie who never leaves Gothel's side. Gaston is crushing on Belle but is everyone's dream except Ursula who hates everyone. 

Here is the daily life of our fine group of villains:

Scar spends the first half of the morning with Ursula, planning his nephew's murder. Scar's nephew is now prime minister and has a restraining order against him. Gothel visits Blondie who is locked up in a small cottage in Derbyshire. None of them know exactly why she chose Derbyshire but Gothel is the second load of brains of their group, behind Ursula, and therefore everyone rolls with it. Hans takes notes for Scar while plotting how to kill his ex's sister, the current queen of England and is best friend of Scar's nephew who is called Simba. Cruella goes to her fashion studio where she operates a murderous business where twenty people are off for stress and don't plan on returning. Gaston beats people up, drinks, flirts with Cinderella's friend Belle and drinks some more. 

In the afternoon, Scar is with one of his individual girlfriends or antagonising his brother via twitter, occasionally joined by Hans. Gothel does the shopping, bullies her daughter and usually hangs out with Gaston who is kind of a mix between a friend-with benefits and a boyfriend. Ursula antagonises her sister via facebook because Ursula is too cool for twitter and looks after her eels. Hans fences with his friend Merida who reports that Hans is better than her which scares everyone so Hans is usually locked out of the flat. Cruella returns from work at three and joins Ursula on the internet while the pair gossip about the neighbours who are all bankers or politicians and have more money than fun. Gaston is usually out cold by three or he'll be onto the whiskey or taking shots with Cruella and Ursula who can both hold their drinks like human barrels.

In the evenings, everyone watches Ursula and Cruella's drinking contests which usually ends about midnight with Ursula who is immune to the effects of alcohol and Cruella, out cold on the floor which usually calls for Hans calling the ambulance, Scar stealing her purse and Ursula to order another load of shots. The ambulance will usually arrive and leave with Gaston which is usually just in time for an hour's sleep then we begin it again.

So there's not just four flats above a pub. There's six neighbours who plot each other's demises, date each other and all together just cause trouble.


End file.
